Timon the Queen
by dokichan
Summary: All about our favorite meerkat - Timon! (set when he was a pup). The title tells it all. And yes, he's still male.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm warning everyone right now. It's OOC, I really did try my best! But it sucks, so.... It's really short too, sorry about that. Sorry if it sucks. Also. I do not own Anything...anything!!! (except for the monkeys that are slowly eating my soul. (with ketchup)) Help! 

Anywho, sorry it's so short, I'll make the next chapter longer. It kinda sux. Ah well. 

Timon the Queen 

Once upon a time in the meerkat kingdom (AKA. The pit of shame) there was a battle. This particular battle happened to take place when our young hero pup - Timon, was just that, a pup. It took place between two groups of meekats. The first group was the smaller and much weaker group - of which Timon was a part of. It had all started when a second group of meerkats had come, led by their King (the first group didn't even have a King). The King wanted the tunnels and land of the meerkats - he wanted to force them out of the only home they had ever known. Naturally they had fought back but they were weaker.........so eventually they gave into the demands of the King, they wanted to make peace but still wanted their land. The Meerkat King agreed if-_if_ they would give him the most beautiful meerkat bride with the softest fur and finest features. 

And that is where our story begins. 

"Are you crazy?!" 

"We have no choice! We've already sent them two brides!" 

All meerkats were gathered in the meeting.....hole, discussing the terms of the King. They had sent the two most beautiful females they had, only to have them sent back. The King had not even seen them, he had only felt their fur before sending them away on the pretense their fur was too coarse. 

"We don't have any one else to send!" 

"Swifty's right! We don't have anyone!" 

"We should just line everyone up and send the meerkat with the softest fur!" 

"What if it's male?" 

"What does it matter?!" 

"He'll send male or female back if they don't have soft fur!" 

"At least if the male got through he could try and reason with the King!" 

Uncle Max finally took the initiative. 

"Everybody! Line up!" 

Every meerkat snapped to attention, even the pups (who were held tightly by their mothers). 

"All right - Lefty come here, I want you to feel every meerkats fur. Bring the ones with the softest fur to the front. Then we'll decide who goes." 

Lefty did accordingly. Passing considerately over every meerkat, in retrospect - petting them. (AN:hehehe, I'm an idiot). Meanwhile Ma stood at the end of the line hugging a reluctant Timon protectively. She always knew her fine fur would bring trouble. She patted Timon on the head and he rolled his eyes. Ma's eyes nervously darted toward the quickly approaching Lefty. Timon didn't know how soft his fur was........never actually having any contact with anyone but his parents. And Buzz had died quite a while ago... 

Lefty was a few meerkats down before he hesitantly drew a female meerkat from her young. The pup's eyes watered and her mate growled, Lefty withdrew a few steps and 'eep-ed' before carrying on. Finally it was down to Timon and Ma. Bleakly he touched his paw lightly to Ma's coat before breaking out into a smile as he placed his whole paw on Ma's arm, appreciating her softness, that is...until Timon snarled and bit him. 

"Back off pal! That's my mother!" 

Lefty looked sheepish. 

"Please report to the front, ma'am." 

Timon looked wide eyed at Ma. 

"You can't!" 

"Timon-" 

"But_ Ma_!" 

"It's all right pup." 

Ma hugged Timon and proceeded to the front. Timon tried to follow her but Lefty grabbed him before pulling him back - once again breaking into a small victorious smile. 

"It's okay, you can report to the front too." 

Ma looked horrified, Timon shocked (along with Uncle Max), the rest of the colony just looked down right stunned. Ma hadn't saved her baby from the clutches of evil monsters (in her eyes, anyone who wanted to take Timon away was a monster). Poor Timon, and all because soft fur ran in the family....... 

Uncle Max eyed Timon with uncertainty. 

"We'll send the prettiest." 

Timon let out the breath he was holding. They couldn't take him..... 

"Lefty!" Uncle Max barked. "Pick the most presentable." 

Lefty cowered a little before darting nervously back and forth in front of all the meerkats as they waited in suspense. 

"Well - Lani's no doubt the most.....suitable." The young female meerkat sneered. "But......Timon and his mother have the softest fur....." 

The female meerkat's young ran to her and she returned to her waiting mate.Uncle Max looked reluctantly over to Ma and Timon. Ma looked firmly back. 

"You are _not_ taking Timon." 

Lefty cut in nervously. 

"Well, he is most suitable - aside from being male. If we....disguised him a little he could pass for a female......he's still young. He might be able to make the King listen to him. He would have a better chance....." 

For once Ma wished she had actually taken her aerobics class seriously......maybe Timon wouldn't be in this mess then. Timon looked fearful and cowered behind Ma. He was after all, just a pup. He wasn't even full grown- just barely the height of his mother. And his fur was very soft......partly from his genetics, partly from being a pup. 

"NO!" 

Uncle Max gave them both a sparing glance before speaking. 

"It's....what's best. If the King wants soft fur then it's our only chance." 

"Uncle Max! How could you say that?! Timon is just a pup! I'm not letting you take him, I don't care if the King attacks us, you are not getting my son!" 

Ma held Timon protectively. Timon looked uneasy, 

"Ma....maybe you should just let me. It's not like I have to marry the King. I just need to talk to him, right?" 

Ma's eyes widened and she held Timon at arms length. 

"Timon..." 

Ma's eyes soften and she brought Timon into a crushing hug. 

"Ma, choking...not breathing!" 

"Pup...be careful. Make me and your father proud." 

"Yes, ma." 

Timon embarassedly swiped at the tears in his eyes. Not wanting to be seen as weak in the eyes of the other cubs lest they beat him up. 

"Gee......I didn't think my fur was that soft." 


	2. Feminine

Timon stalked hopelessly down a tunnel, talking softly to himself, 

"Oy.....what would Pa say? Me, _me_...as...a..." Timon cut off, his brow furrowed and he continued on his way to Ma. He would be leaving in a few days....... 

Suddenly Timon (who was confused) found himself pushed against the wall of the tunnel. There were four other male pups surrounding him. 

"Oh look! It's Timon - the queen." 

"...uh...hi guys..." Timon chuckled nervously, "mind letting me go?" 

The pup holding Timon to the wall laughed. 

"Why? Is little girly Timon scared?" 

Timon growled and tried to claw him but another pup caught his arm. 

"Hey." One pup growled at him. 

A third pup touched Timon's fur. 

"Hey guys! He is really soft! Like a girl but softer!" 

Everyone laughed and Timon snarled with saddened eyes. He wasn't doing all this because he wanted too...... 

Timon was finally rescued by Uncle Max. If 'rescued' was the right word.... 

Uncle Max stopped in front of the group. They all froze, the pup in front of Timon let him go and backed away, giving Uncle Max a fake smile. Uncle Max surveyed the scene, completely ignoring the fact that they were picking on Timon. 

"Timon! Your mothers looking for you. Hurry up." 

Timon weaved his way between the pups nervously and followed Uncle Max. There was an awkward silence and just before they reached Ma, Uncle Max took Timon aside. 

"..uh...Uncle Max?" 

"Listen Timon, before we go in there I want you to know that I personnally didn't want to send you." 

Timon rolled his eyes. 

Uncle Max opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Ma, who had come out of the tunnel to look for them. 

"Timon! There you are, we were looking all over for you." 

"Well I'm right here Ma." 

Timon looked back at Uncle Max before following his mother. Uncle Max followed them, muttering. 

They came into an open tunnel, there were a few other meerkats. There were three female meerkats and three male, not counting Timon, Ma, or Uncle Max. 

They all stared at Timon. Timon twitched nervously. 

"Uh....hello, so...?" 

Finally a distinguished female meerkat took the lead. 

"As you all know, we decided to send Timon to the other Meerkat King. I think before we send Timon it would be wise to make him a bit more.......feminine." 

"What?!" Timon screeched. "It's bad enough I have to go! I even have to pretend to be a girl! I don't want some wacked out beauty treatments!" 

"Timon!" Uncle Max yelled at Timon and stopped him from ranting anymore. "It's what's best for all of us." 

Timon scowled but finally relented. 

"Fine." 

However Timon would grow to regret his decision, but -of course- he already knew that. 

The next morning is when Timon's beauty treatments would start. 

The female meerkat scrutinized Timon carefully, circling him. Timon just hunched and rolled his eyes. 

"Well?" 

"Well, the first thing we need to do, and by we I mean Timon, is to lose weight!" 

"What? But my Timmy's already to thin!" 

"Ma!" 

"Well.... You see, I want to make his figure look slightly more feminine so......" 

Ma was about to protest but just then Uncle Max entered the small hole. 

"How is everything going? On schedule?" 

"Of course." 

"Listen, Unle Max.... We need to talk." 

"Not now. I know you don't like to leave Timon alone but we need to let Mira do her work." 

Ma sighed before leaving Timon, dragging Unlce Max along with her so she could complain about Timons 'beauty' treatments. 

"Timon, you're just going to have to go on a diet, I would say exercise but it'll make you look too big if you get any muscles." 

Timon eyed her suspiciously. 

"What do you mean muscles?! I've got tons of muscles already!" 

"...right....anyway, we also need to start conditioning your fur to make it even softer, then we have to give you lessons so you'll move more gracefully, then we need to get you outfitted for your-" 

"Wait a minute! Stop right there, you're not gonna do all that girly - feminine stuff to me! I refuse, it's so degrading!" 

Authors note 

Well, I never finished this chapter, sorry. I'm not sure if I'll finish this story....


End file.
